Sireno vs Pirata
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur es un feroz pirata pero en una tormenta cae accidentalmente al mar lo cual es un problema ya que no sabe nadar. Lo raro es que despierta vivo en una isla junto a un ¿Sireno? –¡Te acabo de salvar! ¡Por eso, te quedaras conmigo, forever! – USxUK.
1. Sireno

Aquí con una historia un tanto rara :D (la 5 *3*!) me gusta que la personalidad de Alfred sea juguetona ^^, así es Alfred y Hetalia, más que nada es humor con insinuaciones algo shonen-ai que hacen volar nuestra imaginación. Mi Arthur pirata no es tan malo, pero tampoco muy bueno :3

**Agradezco**** a**: Solitudely, por tenerme paciencia de leer mis fic, ayudarme y opinar a pesar que aún no le doy los que le prometí, lo lamento u-u  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Ingleses que no saben nadar.

Arthur Kirkland era un feroz pirata de los mares con una tripulación algo rara, pero eficiente, nadie podía desobedecer ninguna de las ordenes que eran dadas por este imponente joven de ojos verdes y gruesas cejas acompañadas de un hermoso cabello rubio no muy largo pero tampoco excesivamente corto. Era guapo, sexy, malo, todo lo que se podía pedir en un capitán como lo era él.

–C-Capitán Kirkland…–el pobre grumete temblaba como gelatina al dirigirle la palabra.

–¿Dime? –le respondió suavemente mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban en aquel pobre marino.

–Un barco se aproxima hacia nosotros. Es un barco enemigo, y la tormenta se hace cada vez peor –

–¿Y? –

–Deberíamos retirarnos Capitán…–

–¿Retirarnos? – rió – ¿Retirarnos dices? –rió nuevamente. –Te pareces a la nenita de Francis, no me retiraré jamás, pelearemos hasta que este barco se hunda o yo me hunda con él. –

Y lo cumplió, la batalla había comenzado.

–¡Hay que proteger el barco putos cobardes! –gritaba Kirkland dirigiendo a su tripulación. Las balas de cañón siendo cargadas, no perdería.

La ferocidad de ese capitán inglés brillaba con la intensidad de la noche en sus ojos verdes. No se daría el gusto de perder, violaría a sus adversarios, no literalmente claro, pero acabaría con ellos dolorosamente y les quitaría todo aquello que tuviera valor en sus desgraciadas y miserables vidas, incluso la vida de sus compañeros. Sería un favor, una sonrisa traviesa surcó los labios de Arthur emocionado por la batalla.

–¡Ataqueen! –gritó tirándose al barco enemigo cuando los anclaron juntos.

El dominio de la espada que tenía era superior a la de sus camaradas y enemigos, era excepcionalmente bueno, pero el fuerte y bravo mar lograba atontar un poco sus pies, la lluvia corriendo y los truenos azotando los mares y con eso la madera del barco agitándolo de manera bestial, era una tormenta atroz. Arthur luchó valientemente hasta el final, pero no era únicamente un barco el que le atacaba, eran dos.

–¡No tengan miedo! –volvía a alentarlos.

–¿Por qué no? ¡A veces tener miedo es lo mejor! –decía Francis tiritando un poco, veía la derrota llegar.

De un momento a otro una feroz ola se vino al barco enemigo, al que había abordado el Capitán Kirkland junto a otros camaradas, Arthur miró con horror el mar abalanzarse cerca de él. Sonrío de punta a punta con excitación un poco después.

–¿Me ha llegado el fin, no? – rió – Al menos todos estos malditos canallas se hundirán y morirán conmigo…–

Todo lo que recordaba después de eso era oscuridad. Una tormenta y muchas olas, la tempestad no tuvo misericordia, de eso se acordaba mientras su mente vagaba y sentía sutilmente

Se despertó desesperado abriendo los ojos mirando hacía todos los lados –¿Hem? ¿Estoy vivo? –

Se tocó el cuerpo asegurándose tener todo en su lugar.

Miró todo su entorno, no encontró su tripulación, su barco, sólo había árboles, palmeras y arena, era una isla, una puta y desgraciada isla. Cocos era lo único que había. Lo único que existía era eso, y arena, pero estaba seguro que su leal tripulación vendría por él, no podía resignarse a quedarse en un lugar como ese por toda la eternidad, no el gran pirata inglés.

–¿Hay alguieeeeeeeen? ¿Alguien maldita sea? – gritaba con toda su fuerza pero no conseguía más que eco en esa isla desierta.

–¿Fraaaaaancis? ¡Si te quedas con mi nave te violo! ¿Oíste? ¡Te violo! –

El pirata se sentó abruptamente en la arena, resignado, no a su destino, sólo al momento. Allí no había nadie.

–No, no hay nadie más. Sólo tú, yo y la arena… ah, y los peces – suspiró una voz.

El inglés suspiró medio ido mirando el horizonte de agua que se formaba en el mar. –Estoy seguro que me vendrán a buscar, solos no pueden… –

–Puede ser… sin su pirata malo, sexy y cejón será un trabajo difícil…–dijo algo triste –Pero es mejor si te quedas conmigo, me gustas mucho pirata.

–Exacto…–suspiró nuevamente – Sin su pirata malo, sexy y cejón será… What? –

El británico recién notó que estaba conversando con algo, con alguien, miró primero detrás suyo para ver si era otro hombre pero se equivocaba y su verdosa vista miró nuevamente el horizonte del mar donde vio a un chico sumergido en el agua, tenía unos brillantes ojos azules y un pelo algo rubio con un cachito algo curioso en su partidura.

Al instante después el chico le sonrió algo seductor y se movió dejando ver parte de una grande y hermosa aleta donde deberían estar sus piernas.

–¡U-un pe-pescado parlante! –se hecho para atrás, sin miedo, sólo sorprendido.

–No soy un pescado parlante…–infló sus mejillas

–Poco me interesa…sólo aléjate de mí espécimen raro, había escuchado hablar de mujeres mitad pez… pero no de hombres –

–**Tú no sabes nadar**. –

El pirata se irguió con un amargo gesto que se formo en su cara. –¿C-Cómo lo sabes? –

–Porque yo, Alfred F. Jones… soy un sireno, y más importante, soy tu salvador. ¡Te acabo de salvar! ¡Por eso, te quedaras conmigo, forever! –rió con superioridad mientras movía suavemente su aleta.

Arthur no se lo podía creer, salvado por un pescado parlante, debería suicidarse y ahorrarse la humillante situación, pero aquel ser no dejaba de mirarlo con aquellas orbes azuladas, curioso, encantado.

¿Cuándo saldría de allí?

_Esta historia continuará… _

**N.A: **Aajajajaj, aquí Arthur pirata y Alfred sirenito, esto lo saque de una imagen que vi una vez pero no entendía ya que estaba en japonés ¿A alguien le agrada? , creo que estoy enamorada del USxUK, todo por culpa de una amiga x,D


	2. Pirata

Hola soy yo con nuevas, para que sepan que a mí, Fredo Godofredo (Fran) me gusta algo más que el helado de menta y chocolate, también el USxUK xD créanlo o no nunca había puesto un nuevo capitulo en Fanfiction y tuve que pedir ayuda patéticamente, tampoco sé hacer la típica línea debajo de lo que escribo, pero aprenderé ^3^

Dos horas y Arthur lo único que rogaba a todos los cielos es conservar la cordura que solía tener ante las adversidades de la vida sin embargo sólo de imaginar al afeminado de Francis con las manos en su precioso mástil su cuerpo se erizaba como el de un gato despidiendo de su cuerpo una aura mata-franceses.

–Oye Arthur…–

–Eres parte de mi imaginación…– susurraba el inglés

–Arthur, Arthur, pirata malvadoooo, Arthur, eres sexy… tómame en cuanta ¡estoy aquí! ¡al lado tuyo! –gritaba molestamente.

–Sólo es parte de tu imaginación, todo esto… despertarás en tu cama y luego le gritarás a las nenitas que tienes de tripulantes – trataba de convencerse y pensar en cosas lindas.

Francis sufriendo, él riéndose de lo lindo saboreando un fuerte ron en su boca deslizándose por su garganta, eso sí eran cosas buenas, no ese pescado parlante al lado de él.

–¿Quieres comer? –

–¿Contigo? – rió por fin– Prefiero morir de hambre y que mi cuerpo se pudra…–siguió.

–¿Pudrirse? – decía medio asustado el sireno. – No puede pudrirse, tu cuerpo es hermoso, quiero devorarlo, Arthur, quiero devorarte…–le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Si Arthur en ese momento estuviera bebiendo algo le saldría por todos lados, nariz y boca sin clemencia, pero como no tenía nada solo salió algo de saliva de su boca por la sorpresa.

–¿Te refieres a que eres un puto comedor de humanos? – sorpresa y algo de terror recorrían su ojos.

Si no tenía mala su memoria en aquellos instantes había escuchado que aquellos místicos seres cautivaban a los hombres para luego hundirlos al fondo del mar para devorarlos, mujeres hermosas que comían carne humana de extremada belleza, definitivamente eso no era Alfred.

Jones no era una mujer y no se sentía muy atraído por su supuesta belleza.

–No exactamente – desvió la mirada.

El inglés miraba con los ojos desorbitados y tan abiertos como si sus parpados hubieran dejado de existir o jamás hubieran estado allí en un primer lugar.

–¿Cómo es eso de "no exactamente"? ¿sólo te comes a algunos humanos? ¿no a todos? ¿crees que soy un imbécil? –

–No, bueno…no hablemos tanto de mí, hablemos de ti…–

–Púdrete, ve a follarte a un pescado…– le dijo fríamente desviando su hermosa y verdosa mirada.

–¡Porque eres tan cruel! –se enojaba el chico removiéndose un poco en el mar.

El pirata sólo frunció más su ceño y se dio vuelta al lado contrario del pescado parlante mirando la isla y las palmeras con cocos, quizá tuviera que sobrevivir comiendo eso. Ni siquiera tenía su pistola para darle un tiro a ese pescado que no paraba de parlotear pero en el fondo no quería matarlo, después de todo le había salvado la vida, sólo por eso le perdonaría la vida, era una promesa que se hizo a sí mismo, no importa que tanto lo jodiera ese chico no atentaría contra su persona a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

El tiempo trascurrió veloz, Arthur volteó su vista al ya tener una deliciosa hora de silencio, quizá el chico mitad pez se había cansado cuando en eso ve arriba de una hojita un pescado frito y un coco partido a la mitad junto a unas cuantas algas también fritas pero ya no estaba Alfred.

Comió lo que estaba allí con algo de inseguridad, no estaba malo ni envenenado, sonrió un poco pensando en Alfred, quizá no era tan malo después de todo.

El día pasó rápido y no vio nunca más a Jones, pero lo que éste no sabía es que su submarino amigo lo había estado espiando secretamente todo el día con algo de vergüenza, Alfred encontraba muy lindo a Arthur, de una manera rara y retorcidamente estúpida lo encontraba muy lindo. Pero su lindo día se acabo cuando sintió el sonido de un barco aproximarse.

El inglés vio su barco, su bandera pirata flameando y se levantó mientras su corazón se agitaba excitado al poder salir de allí.

–¡Estúpidos hijos de putaaa! ¡Estoy aquí! – gritaba.

El que llevaba el mando era Francis –justo como Arthur lo imaginaba- sintió aquel sonido y dobló un poco el rumbo el francés, habían estado buscando a su capitán todo el día porque Francis sabía que si intentaba un motín en contra de Arthur saldría mal, quizá castrado de por vida.

–¡Malditos desgraciados, estoy aquí! –

Francis pestañeó una y otra vez asegurándose que lo que veía en esa isla era cierto, era su capitán, esas enormes cejas y ese suculento y fino vocabulario no era otro del que podía emplear sino Arthur Kirkland. Feroz guerrero de los cuatro mares -que por desgracia no sabía nadar-.

En eso el sireno se había ocultado debajo del agua mirando desde allí la escena, como Arthur dejaba la isla y se iba nuevamente en aquel barco, una pequeña tristeza inundo su corazón mientras las aguas que lo rodeaban se mecían por el barco zarpando para recoger a su capitán, lo último que escuchó esa noche cuando se llevaron a Arthur fue un "ya era hora, idiotas"

Alfred estuvo triste toda la noche, solito en aquella isla a la que nunca llegaba nada, extrañaba a Arthur, le gustaba, miró el océano, nunca se alejaba mucho de aquel mar pero iría a por Arthur, estaba seguro que él era el indicado, el dueño de su corazón hecho de cristal, por eso emprendió rumbo hacia donde se había dirigido el barco dispuesto a traer- secuestrar si fuera necesario- a su pirata de nuevo.

Dos días y el cargo de Kirkland volvía a la normalidad, saquear, torturar, lo que siempre hacía en su lugar. Una sonrisa arrogante y sensual surcaba sus labios al mirar el mar azul pero de vez en cuando la voz de ese chico retumbaba en su cabeza, aquella molesta voz criticándolo por haberle abandonado en esa isla, ni siquiera el inglés comprendía sus pensamientos, estaba cansado y le dijo a Antonio, un español algo moreno de ojos verdes que llevara el mando, odiaba dárselo a Francis -realmente lo odiaba- ya que podría ejercer mal el cargo.

Entró a su camarote cuando siente que está prendida una luz en ella. Trata de focalizar con su mirada de quién se trataba un poco alerta cundo lo ve allí, ese conocido rostro, esos azules ojos, ese rubio cabello y ese cachito mágico, era Alfred, el pescado, pero vestido como uno de sus tripulantes.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo sin poder creérselo el capitán viendo al chico en su recamara.

–Vengo por mi pirata ¿no lo ves? – río infantilmente.

–Pe-pero tú – miró para debajo de la ropa que seguramente había robado el chico y vio sus dos piernas.

El chico río animado con una sonrisa coqueta –Cuando toco tierra o simplemente salgo del mar, tengo piernas…–

–¡Imposible! ¿también vuelas? –ironizó algo sorprendido.

–No lo he intentado…–

El chico se empezó a dar suaves vueltas haciendo que el pirata retrocediera un poco, no por miedo, sino con sorpresa. Miraba todo como si de otro sueño malo se tratara, pero estaba en su barco y Francis no le había quitado su barco, eso significaba que estaba en la realidad, en la demente y descabellada realidad.

–¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo? –dijo de un momento a otro mirándolo con un poco de lujuria en sus hermosos ojos.

–¡Tú estás demente! ¿Me ves cara de desviado sexual? –

–Hacerlo con hombres no es tan malo Artie…–infló sus mejillas.

–Sigues diciendo esos disparates y te corto lo que tienes ahora entre ambas piernas, luego lo frio y se lo doy de comer a los tiburones…– le dijo Arthur con un tono ronco y serio.

El norteamericano instintivamente se llevó sus manos hasta su entrepierna y soltó un gemido simulando el dolor que le producía sólo la posibilidad de que le cortaran su salchichita -que no era tan pequeña- y se la dieran de comer a los peces y más encima frita.

–Pero es que tengo que hacerlo…–

–¿Por qué me salvaste la vida? ¡Sólo por eso no te he matado! ¡Agradécemelo! –

–No…no es eso…–

–¿Qué es? ¡Habla ahora pez parlante! –su paciencia se estaba acabando y sus nervios apunto del colapso.

–¡Me llamo Alfred! –

–¡Como si me importara! –

–I love you…–susurró bajo – Me enamore de ti cuando te vi en el mar, estoy maldito... en realidad no soy un sireno, soy humano. –

–¿No eres un pez parlante? –miró algo más ingenuo el pirata esta vez.

Alfred frunció el seño ante el insulto otra vez.

–Nopi, tengo una maldición creada por un brujo travestí, la verdad es que ésta se rompe si le hago el amor a mi verdadero amor o si lo llevo hasta el fondo del océano y devoro su carne. –

Arthur abrió los ojos mientras una cara idiota recorría su masculino y sensual rostro. –Ahora menos…¡quieres comerme! –

–No quiero, por eso… ¡por eso no lo hice cuando tuve la oportunidad! ¡créeme!

El pirata dio media vuelta abriendo la puerta de su habitación para volver a la cubierta mientras miraba fríamente al sireno con un rostro que Alfred no había alcanzado a conocer del inglés –Sólo lárgate mientras puedas o quizá rompa mi promesa y acabe matándote…–

El pirata luego de eso cerró los ojos con seriedad y siguió su rumbo hasta afuera.

–Arthur, eres mi verdadero amor, sólo tú mi sexy pirata…–dijo algo triste frunciendo un poco su carita.

A Arthur no le importó, cerró la puerta y dejo a Alfred completamente solo adentro.

_Esta historia continuará…_

**N.A:** No suelo escribir muy largo porque si soy sincera siempre algo me distrae pero en fin, mi Alfred es insistente y obsesivo con Arthur, lo advierto. Lo seguirá y lo seguirá sin rendirse (L) pero es difícil si estamos hablando de un pirata tan sexy como este, hasta el próximo capitulo y que viva el USxUK :D


	3. Rudeza

Aquí les vuelvo a traer nuevas, espero que les agrade este capitulo aunque es corto y simple después el ambiente se pondrá más pesado de lo que es ahora, tengo una duda por si alguien me puede ayudar. ¿El Disclaimer va en todos los capítulos?

_Aquí va la historia… _

Alfred se quedó solo, triste y abandonado pensando en lo solo triste y abandonado que estaba, también estaba pensando en que él podía ser como decía su lindo pirata, un simple "pescado parlante", y él como un pescado parlante no tenía ni la más minima oportunidad de algo con el inglés, no encontraba otra posibilidad lógica para que ese cejón se mantuviera tan reacio a querer algo con su persona.

–¿Por qué no le puedo gustar? – pensó moviéndose un poco en aquella habitación, era un tanto ordenada para un pirata tan malo y despiadado como decían que era aquel inglés.

Tenía uno que otro recuerdo o más bien un objeto hurtado de diferentes partes del mundo, cada uno ubicado estratégicamente en algún lugar de la pieza. Su cama estaba cercana a una mesa algo revuelta, era de una acomodada plaza y media, Alfred se imaginó en su juguetona mente en aquella apretadita cama junto al cuerpo calientito del inglés, le entró algo de morbo ante aquello, la verdad le fascinaría que pasara.

–Pero no pasará…porque – no hallaba razón, aparte del obvio hecho de que ambos eran hombres y en aquellos días no era muy conveniente para tu reputación que te pillaran cogiendo en algo amoroso junto a un hombre.

–Y si no es eso…–

Hablaba casi para sí mismo.

–Y si es porque…–dijo con cara horrorizada – ¡Y si es porque yo no soy cejón! ¡es eso, estoy seguro! –lloriqueaba pegándole a unas cuantas cosas.

El menor seguía pensando tonterías para sacar la conclusión de el porque Arthur Kirkland no quería tener algo con él.

–¡Nunca tendré esas cejas! ¡jamás! –chillaba triste aún pensando que aquella estúpida conclusión era la causa del desamor de su rufián.

Decidió salir de aquella habitación no antes de darse contra la pared gritando "quiero esas cejas". En su camino se encuentra con un par de marinos que lo miran algo extrañados, como si no le reconocieran el rostro, Alfred sólo les sonrió un poco y los chicos cuyo rostro era obviamente mucho menos hermoso que el de su inglés lo trataron familiarmente y contaron unas cuantas anécdotas.  
>A uno de ellos el Capitán Kirkland lo había salvado de una muerte segura, era uno de los que atacaron el barco años atrás, Kirkland le dijo que no lo mataría, pero si le juraba lealtad eterna y allí estaba, cumpliendo con el deber.<p>

Se separó de ellos, uno le había dicho su nombre pero no lo recordó del todo bien, su mente estaba obsesionada con aquel inglés de ojos verdes. Su Artie no era tan malo como parecía, quizá se le pudiera ablandar aquel frío corazón.  
>Luego de esto se volvió a juntar con su pirata, estaba mandando a unos cuantos holgazanes a que fueran más rápidos con sus labores ya que la noche ya se acercaba. El Capitán miro a Jones y éste a él, frunció un poco su ceño mas no dijo nada, ninguno de ellos habló.<p>

Arthur terminó con aquello con una fría mirada desviada, de rechazo, de asco, así al menos lo tomó el sireno. Su tiempo en tierra no era ilimitado tampoco y su amado no lo amaba, quizá era mejor volver a los mares y esperar por otro chico de ojos verdes a quien cantarle una hermosa melodía y que lo cautivara como Arthur lo hizo.  
>Lo que nadie sabía es que Kirkland, ese gran y feroz pirata se estaba confundiendo un poco, confundiendo cada vez que veía a ese chico mirarle con tanto cariño, cuando recordaba sus palabras y muy de vez en cuando recordaba vagamente cuando éste lo salvó aquel día de esa horrible tormenta, aunque aún no sabía que fue lo que realmente paso.<p>

Alfred se retiró hasta la parte centro del barco a pasar un poco la decepción, era claro que ese capitán lo quería lejos de su barco.

–Me tiro, no me tito, me tiro, no me tiro, me tiro, no me tiro…–decía mientras observaba el mar y pensaba si tirarse o no devuelta al mar, deprimido como nunca.

–Oye chico…–

–¿Quién? –

–Soy yo, Francis…–decía un sujeto de pelo rubio en melena y una casual sonrisa con un atuendo algo colorido para ser un pirata.

–Ah, hola Francis…–el nombre lo recordó, su pirata lo odiaba y murmuraba cosas atroces en soledad de ese afeminado y estúpido francés, según Arthur claro.

–¿Qué pasa, eres nuevo aquí? –dijo en compasión ubicándose al lado izquierdo del chico.

–Sípi, algo así –rió– Me llamo Alfred F. Jones, y tengo un problema de amor…–

–¿Extrañas a tu amada? –

–Es mi amado –le corrigió dando a mostrar su preferencia sexual.

–Ah, entiendo –dijo con una sonrisa, no encontraba nada de mal que alguien tuviera esos gustos algo desviados, es más, él era un completo desviado en algunas ocasiones. –¿Dónde vive tu ferviente amor?–

El americano agachó su cabeza mirando el mar y entrecerrando los ojos –En este barco, estoy aquí por él…–

–¿En este barco? –gritó algo sorprendido –¿Quién es? ¿yo acaso? –

Alfred le miró de arriba a abajo y luego su traje junto a su mirada –Ni te le acercas…–

–Eso es humillante sabes…–dijo algo despechado –¿Quién es mejor que yo? –

–Un chico de sexy mirada, sonrisa malvada, cejas exageradamente gruesas, rubio…cautivador y macho. – asiendo énfasis en que Francis quizá no lo fuera.

Francis escuchó abriendo los ojos mientras se le erizaba todo el cuerpo, hay pocas personas con esa específica descripción en aquel barco y con cejas exageradamente gruesas que describía el chico.

–¿N-nuestro Capitán? –dijo con afeminado miedo.

–Sípi…es hermoso ¿no lo crees? –dijo lleno de ilusión y tristeza en su mirada al recordar su rostro.

–Tú necesitas seriamente lentes chico…–

Francis titubeó la vista y movió sus manos mientras una risa extraña salía de su boca, Arthur era extremadamente sexy, eso ningún ser humano se lo podría negar pero todo el amor que alguien pudiera sentir hacia él desaparecía por la electrizante y fría actitud que demostraba hacia muchos, tenía una enorme barrera que si te atrevías a intentar pasar él sólo te arranca la cabeza y ya.

–Mmm, pues algo debe tener… muy en el fondo – lo dijo con un leve temblor en su cuerpo.

–Quiero besarlo…–

–Ay…–dijo con dolor el francés.

–Quizá tocarlo…–

–¡Por dios! –

–Hacerlo mío…–

Ese fue la gota que derramó al francés, sólo se imaginó el intento del muchacho y como acabaría sangrientamente muerto, pero su empeño era admirable, sólo que no sabía muy bien con quién se metía.

–¿Se lo has dicho? –

–Correcto…–

Francis estaba ahogándose en su sorpresa. El tema comenzó a llamar su francesa atención. –¿Y no te mato? –

–Supongo que no, aquí estoy vivo como me ves…–

–¿Qué te dijo? –parecía una vieja chismosa el francés poniéndose cercano al supuesto sireno para evitar ser escuchados.

–Que me largara, que no iba a aceptar…–

El francés se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro, una malvada y siniestra a la que Alfred ignoró ya que estaba muy ensimismado pensando en su lindo pirata y su profundo amor hacia él.

–¿Has tratado ser rudo con él? –

El sireno lo miró algo desentendido –¿He? –

–Decirle las cosas más directas, tratar de acercártele sin su autorización, a pesar de sus amenazas…–

–Bueno…no – aceptó, nunca había usado nada de fuerza contra el inglés.

–¿Lo amas no? ¡Demuéstraselo! –

Alfred F. Jones ingenuo lo miró y vio cierto rostro de esperanza en el francés, si lo hubiera conocido más quizá jamás hubiera seguido su consejo pero Alfred sonrió y asintió.

–¡Sí, yo le amo! –gritó mientras toda la tripulación le miraba extrañada. –¡Y voy a decírselo y expresárselo** rudamente** en este momento! –sonrió más.

Miró a Francis y le dijo gracias, el francés sólo vio el paso decidido y la sonrisa segura con la que iba Jones hasta el lugar más privado de esa nave que era aquel cuarto, era algo tarde, de seguro Arthur se estaría cambiando ropa, casi sintió pena del pobre chico pero quiso apoyarlo apesar de todo, además de que notaba cierta esperanza extraña en ese chico, no a cualquiera Arthur le perdonaba la vida y lo dejaba marcharse.

–¿Qué tanto miras a ese tipo Francis, va a ir a hablar con Arthur? – le preguntó el español que había llegado después de acabar sus labores.

–Oh sí…–

–¿Qué le dirá? –

–Que está enamorado de él y será "rudo" –

–¿Morirá? – preguntó sintiendo pena del pobre chico que seguía rumbo feliz y decidido hacia el camarote del capitán.

–Seguramente, es lo más probable. –dijo asintiendo el francés.

–¿Tú le dijiste que se le declarara y fuera rudo, verdad? –

El francés asintió y luego vio como Alfred tomaba la manilla para entrar –Oui… yo fui–

–¿Lo querías muerto? –

–No, nada de eso…–sonrió –Si realmente ama a nuestro Capitán, no le importará haber muerto por él, además tiene más chance de sobrevivir si es rudo. A Arthur le atrae la gente así –

–Igual ya está muerto –concluyó el español.

Lo peor es que Arthur en esos momentos se estaría cambiando la ropa, había perdido un mapa, y un chico sireno llegaría a su pieza con su supuesta "rudeza", venía un barco a unos cuantos kilómetros a atacarlo y Arthur tenía sueño, de aquello nada bueno podía esperarse, o quizá sí…

_Esta historia continuará…_

**N.A:** Y no se rinde, pero no sé si lo de ser "rudo" con Arthur resulte del todo, pero esa es la gracia que tiene nuestro Alfred, no se rinde :3 Hasta el próximo capitulo :D


	4. Actuando

Lectores, les tengo una noticia y advertencia al mismo tiempo D: desde este capitulo las conversaciones que sostendrán los personajes serán más explicitas y con temas aveces groseros, el tacto será más entre otros, lo subiré a T por ahora, quizá regrese a ser más normal después :3

Alfred iba a su muerte, en resúmenes iba hacia el británico. Hasta ese cuarto privado para dar un mejor y más acomodado ejemplo. Su respiración se agita un poco por el estupor que le producía la idea de que el británico como buen y sexy piratita malo era un tanto agresivo y no quería terminar como comida para los tiburones.

–Está muerto…– dijo arqueando su boca un apuesto español que aún miraba junto al francés el trascurso de lo que sería esa matanza.

–No lo está – rió el francés pero cuando el otro tocó la manilla de la puerta de su capitán sus labios se arquearon y empezó a reconsiderar la situación. –Quizá sí esté muerto ¿algún plan para su funeral? –

El menor en tanto estaba en una contienda interminable contra la perilla, girarla o no, ese era su dilema. Se hizo con los cojones que tenía al ser hombre y abrió por fin la puerta con rudeza pero ni tanta, sólo la empujo débilmente como una indefensa gallina.

Al verlo no podía apartar su azulada vista del torso desnudo del pirata, tenía una que otra marca en su espalda de antiguas peleas pero eso lo hacía un joven incluso más sensual, a Alfred comenzó a recorrerle un morboso pensamiento, quería lamer esas marcas, esas cicatrices y ver la cara que pondría su inglés al hacerlo. Tenía que ser rudo, quizá lo hiciera. Arthur se dio cuenta sutilmente de la presencia del menor cuando terminaba de dejar toda la ropa que llevaba arriba a un lado sujetando sólo su camisa con sus manos.

–Lárgate…– suspiró con fuerza, tratando de relajarse sobándose las sienes.

–Te ves irresistiblemente sexy Arthur…–suspiró relamiendo sus labios para tocarse sutilmente el pecho, un estremecimiento un tanto extraño le vino al cuerpo.

El inglés frunció fuertemente sus cejas y su gesto se hizo amargo tirando la comisura de sus labios hacia abajo forzando una mueca agria y despreciativa, realmente sabía como infundir miedo, lo que había dicho el americano ya era pasarse un poquito de la raya, más con él, Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland, feroz pirata que surcaba los mares -sin saber nadar- con maestría.

–Mierda, sólo cállate…cállate –decía dejando su ropa de lado acercándose con una espectacular figura y con el pantalón desabrochado y suelto.

–Es la verdad, eres irresistible Kirkland – le dijo con una lujuriosa mirada.

Un suave estremecimiento llegó al cuerpo inglés, casi pudo notar algo diferente en la voz del menor, algo más ronca y oscura con un leve toque de excitación, Arthur Kirkland podría afirmar que sonaba mucho más madura.

–Deja de decir cosas tan asquerosas, eres repugnante maldito desviado. –cerró los ojos, aún no perdía la paciencia y deseaba contenerse para no matarlo, era agradecido con la gente en cuanto a deberles favores. –Tengo pene, hazte un lavado de cerebro y métete con una perra que tenga una vagina –

–Una vagina no me llama…–infló sus mejillas molesto con el capitán.

–¿Un pene sí? –dijo casi asqueado tocándose suavemente entremedio de las piernas señalándose sus genitales.

Alfred relamió sus labios lascivamente.

–No…tu trasero, mi pene en tu ano. Dentro, duro y tibio, estoy seguro que te gustará. –le dijo volviendo a mostrar una extraña sonrisa, al menos para las que conocía Arthur de ese muchacho.

El inglés sintió un estremecimiento de rabia inundarlo. Eso ya era demasiado, nadie podía ensuciar su nombre de aquella manera y menos afirmar una asquerosidad como aquella en frente de su rostro sin mandar a ser mutilado y arrojado a los peces.

–Esto no…¿crees que soy una especie de puta? escúchame bien maldito renacuajo…–

Se fue acercando con una mirada demente que había perdido toda cordura, Alfred retrocedió algo asustado pero recuerda lo que le había dicho aquel francés sobre ser rudo, tenía que ser rudo, dejar de mostrarse tan baby y atacar como es debido. Lo iba a hacer, estaba acercándose a encarar al ahora desquiciado inglés que venía dispuesto a aforrarle hasta dejarlo inconciente.

Arthur estaba apunto de entrar en acción pero un ruido los interrumpe a ambos, un ruido fuerte y una pequeña iluminación afuera por la ventana que poseía el cuarto del británico en esa gran nave.  
>Arthur lo mira y pasa totalmente de Alfred como si su problema con él jamás hubiera existido saliendo a la cubierta del barco.<p>

Era un barco enemigo, atacándolos, Alfred sólo sale a mirar el manejó y despliegue de hombres que domina el americano con ordenes un tanto rudas y llena de palabras groseras e insultantes para sus destinatarios. Antonio y Francis ya habían sido mandados a proteger el barco por la parte trasera y a movilizar a la gente para el dominio de los cañones que ya empezaban a tirar fuertes ataques hacía los contrarios, el barco de ellos también retumbaba pero aún no sufría daño.  
>Al final de una ardua tarea la nave enemiga huyó, sin necesidad de arribar dentro de ésta, Arthur sonrió hasta arriba mientras arqueaba sus cejas. Se sentía poderoso como siempre que destrozaba a su enemigo. Todos los marinos allí presentes fueron a celebrar junto a su capitán, halagándolo, palabras que rara vez le dedicaba a su tripulación en cambio.<p>

El sirenito sólo miraba algo molesto, primero no había hecho nada él ya que Arthur pasó totalmente de su presencia y segundo, el inglés había salido sin ropa, o al menos poca y se estaba compartiendo con todos, cada uno de los tripulantes estaba toqueteando a su Arthur -en el cerebro de éste claro- al felicitarlo, lo manoseaban y tocaban mucha de su piel, le enfadaba realmente mucho, ese cejón era solo suyo o al menos aquel era el plan.

–Rudeza… rudeza…rudeza –se repitió en su cabeza poniendo su espalda firme, su mirada hacia el frente y señalando su objetivo cejón cuando todos los marinos habían ido a terminar las labores luego de una pequeña celebración que quizá se hiciera más intensa entrada la noche en esos mares.

Alfred se acercó paso tras paso mientras cada vez que se acercaba su mirada se hacia seria, cada vez más seria. Era como si dejara de ser él a cada paso que daba y una sonrisa suculenta se apoderó de sus labios, sus ojos brillaron con otra intensidad mientras movía sutilmente sus manos queriendo tocar piel, la piel desnuda de su sexy pirata, ya no era aquel alegre sirenito, era otra persona.

–Arthur…– tomó de la mano al inglés de improvisto llevándolo rápidamente a la habitación del capitán de un jalón.

Arthur se extraña, le encaró un poco despabilado cruzando sus miradas para luego abrir los ojos, una mirada diferente y un tanto siniestra se veía en los que antes eran los puros e inocentes ojos como cielo del joven. Aunque no lo supiera del todo aquel sexy pirara, ese sireno era menos inocente de lo que parecía.

Un movimiento veloz y una risa suave del menor hicieron que pestañara fuertemente y un leve quejido escapara de aquel rudo hombre, tenía ambas manos contra la pared, arrinconado en fracción de segundos y sin previó aviso, sólo un pestañeó, sólo un sutil descuido y estaba prisionero entre la mano izquierda de Alfred.

–¿C-ómo? –decía impactado, lo había atrapado –¿Q-ué demoni-os haces Alfred? –respira agitado removiendo sus muñecas pero el apretón se hacia más fuerte y la sonrisa de Alfred más soberbia.

–Capitán Kirkland…–rió con sensualidad, su mano libre bajo a los pantalones sueltos que llevaba el británico comenzó a acariciar con perversión su muslo, apretando fuerte, el inglés se retorció y jadeó un poco y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que debía haberlo matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

–Su-suéltame maldito bastardo – gruñía de manera feroz, como un animal y la mano de Alfred no hacía más que aprisionarlo con más fuerza tratándolo con incluso rudeza, logrando someter a la bestia que era ese inglés, porque no era una indefensa princesita, si Alfred se descuidaba lo mataría y eso lo excitaba aún más.

–No lo haré…–

–Hazlo ahora maldita sea…–

–No lo haré – repitió y subió su mano acariciando la tersa piel desnuda de su ahora rehén, se calentaba teniéndolo de aquella manera, era peligroso, se estaba jugando la vida pero su deseo era mayor, bajo suavemente los pantalones del inglés y se fue deslizando desde la espalda hasta su trasero y continuó bajando en cuanto el inglés abría los ojos y se sonrojaba un poco. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Porque Alfred estaba maldito, una maldición que no solamente lo convertía en un sireno sino que desdoblaba sus personalidades. Arthur lo comprendió en aquel momento al ver sus ojos azules cegados por el deseo, estaba en problemas y lo peor, juzgó mal a su enemigo, Alfred F. Jones no era débil, nunca lo fue, pero logró engañarlo…

_Esta historia continuará…_

**N.A:** Alfred tiene dos personalidades gracias a la maldición y la otra es muy interesante, es como su parte "vil" jujuajaja *w* la veran en acción pronto, el fic subira de tono y quizá lo siga haciendo más que ahora :3 con eso me despido hasta que me de la gana de escribir el siguiente :D


	5. Recordando

Aquí está la continuación de este fic -más corta de lo normal-. Siento la demora pero no encontraba mi musa y todo lo que plasmaba en el computador y en libretas era un asco, esto me salio más decente supongo :D espero que les guste, por cierto, se acerca lemon en próximos capítulos. Cuidadito :3

La sonrisa en aquel atrevido sireno se ensanchó al ver como ese agresivo pirata se movía debajo suyo, sabía muy bien dentro de él que se estaba jugando la vida y quizá el amor del inglés en eso pero algo dentro de él le decía que valía la pena, realmente lo valía la pena aquel fogoso y peligroso anglosajón. Metió sus manos más por debajo del inglés sintiendo como este exhala un gemido forzado mientras sigue profesando insultos y calumnias hacia el maldito rubio de ojos azules que hacía aquel trivial acto con su persona.

No podía, no a él… el gran pirata de todos los mares.

–So cute…–

–¡Shut up! –gimió colérico. –¡Suéltame maldita escoria! ¡te matare, te matare! –

–Eres demasiado sexy Artie, eres un tesoro. Podría pensar en hacerme pirata sólo para obtenerte…–toco su trasero llegando más cercano hacia su entrada, el inglés se removió tratando de sacarlo de esa zona pero el chico era menos que obediente.

–Eres un maldito enfermo–

Los movimientos del americano eran cada vez más rudos, iba quitando el molesto pantalón para abajo mientras el inglés no dejaba de removerse y mirarlo con odio, podía llamar a su tripulación pero toda su reputación se iría a la mismísima mierda si hacía eso. Volvió a mirar al chico, a sus ojos azules cielo y a su hermoso pelo rubio. Sentía algo… algo familiar.  
>Eso lo distrajo y sintió una mano por sus genitales, tiro la cabeza hacía atrás algo sonrojado. No quería mostrarse a nadie de esa manera, absolutamente a nadie. Cuando todo eso acabara, cuando tuviera un pequeño momento de distracción ese pescado parlante acabaría brutalmente con la vida de ese chico, ahora no tenía motivo alguno por querer mantenerlo vivo, ni siquiera que le haya salvado la vida valía por lo que estaba pasando. Una total humillación.<p>

El sexo entre hombres era enfermo, nauseabundo, jamás volvería a enamorarse de un hombre como antiguamente lo hizo. No recordaba, pero el sentimiento dolía y mucho. Por eso era como era, un cruel y despiadado inglés que jamás volvería enamorarse, para él el "placer" era ver sufrir al resto tal y como él lo hizo alguna vez.

Aquello no se volvería a repetir, no por ese extraño, no por una estúpida criatura del mar.

El muchacho paró el movimiento besando suavemente la mejilla del inglés quien se aparto asqueado por la muestra de cariño. El americano no hizo más que proferir una risa un tanto dolorosa.

–Te amo, siempre lo hice, perdón...–susurró el chico con una triste sonrisa apartando sus manos del inglés por completo sorprendiendo al anglosajón.

Se apartó rápidamente deteniendo el caliente contacto mientras sus ojos volvían a tomar una apariencia normal y alegre. Pero, al ver la cara asesina con la que se acercaba el inglés ya libre de su atadura hacia él, Jones no hizo más que sentir un terrible miedo y una sensación de que sería el último día que podría contar, ni para contarlo le alcanzaba siendo realistas.

–Te llego la hora maldito pervertido…–su voz era asesina en totalidad. Se relamió los labios con sed de sangre. ¡Haría croquetas de pescado en forma de Alfred!

El americano sólo se removió como una cobarde gelatina yéndose al rincón más cercano de la habitación sintiéndose completamente acorralado. Iba a morir y lo peor es que no haría suyo al británico.

–¡Ahhhh! ¡no me mates Arthur, no me mates! –la personalidad del chico había cambiado abruptamente adquiriendo unos ojos un tanto inocentes pero sin perder aquel gusto por el cuerpo desnudo del inglés, si moriría en ese preciso instante moriría con buena vista.

–Lo lamento Jones, así son las reglas. Y creo que las has roto todas…–la mirada del inglés era fría, indiferente. No tenía nada de brillo en los ojos.

Su ropa estaba a medio poner mientras se acercaba con aquella afilada navaja que había cogido en su cómoda hacia el americano. Lo quería matar, nadie le hacía eso, nadie en este mundo. Un fuerte remesón en la cabeza fue lo único que detuvo al inglés de continuar con su labor y junto con ellos los mares comenzaron a arremeter fuertemente contra el barco inglés.

_"–Volveré Arthur… tenlo por seguro, recuerda que tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos–"_

–¿Juntos? – el inglés le dolía demasiado la cabeza para poder soportarlo más, tenía ganar de morir cuando sintió que otra voz venía a su cabeza con Alfred en imágenes, otro Alfred, uno más "humano".

Con ese sireno hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando no era un frío y despiadado pirata, cuando aún podía amar. Ese algo que había olvidado hace años atrás.

_"–Te creo Alfred, yo te estaré esperando aquí… recuerda que no puedo ir a ninguna parte–"_

–¿Arthur? ¡Arthur! –el sireno aún estaba asustado del inglés pero éste había arrojado su arma al suelo y se agarraba con desesperación la cabeza mientras soltaba gritos de dolor.

Fue hacía el preocupado y lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras este aún se aferraba con angustia la cabeza, hasta que por fin dejo de removerse para ver con los ojos sumamente abiertos al menor. Su expresión era tan diferente, una expresión más sensible que no le había visto en todo ese tiempo, como si otra persona se ocultara también en ese rudo y tirano capitán pirata.

–Alfred…–susurró– Tú me traicionaste ahora y hace años atrás, nunca te perdonaré ¡nunca lo haré! –gritó con una rabia diferente a la anterior.

El americano no comprendía pero la pelea de ambos se vio nuevamente interrumpida por un fuerte remesón al barco, una tormenta empezaba trayendo consigo a indeseados compañeros que abordarían aquella nave, gente que ni Arthur ni Alfred deseaban volver a ver. Gente que impidió hace años atrás la propia felicidad a la que estaban destinados, separando por completo e inevitablemente sus vidas.

_Esta historia continuará…_

**N.A: **¿Se conocieron? sí lo hicieron, estos dos traen más historias aparte de la que se sabe hasta ahora, una triste historia que tiene que ver con la maldición de Alfred y la aparente perdida de memoria de nuestro sexoso capitán. Pronto la conocerán :3 espero traerles luego la continuación de esta historias amantes del USxUK *3*

PD: Tiene como diez capítulos este fic, nos quedan cinco :D


	6. Pasado

El fic aquí se vuelve a poner suave lectores, al menos en estos capítulos, luego volveremos a la acción de piratas y del sexy sireno con gusto de cejones :3 por ahora haremos un recuentro con lo que pasó hace unos años atrás, la verdad pronto será totalmente revelada -que película sonó eso lol- :D

El pasado si es doloroso no se olvida, pero este no era el caso de ese feroz pirata y aquel bipolar sireno. Porque no todo es lo que siempre parece, porque detrás de una persona realmente cruel y despiadada quizá había un chico que amó y que le rompieron el corazón. El mundo es verdaderamente pequeño.

Hace mucho tiempo esta historia existió, la de un chico, Arthur Kirkland. Su familia era pobre, muy pobre. Su padre lo había abandonado junto a su madre en una rustica casa para probar suerte con los mares siendo "pirata" mientras su madre, desolada, hacía de todo para poder mantener a flote la inestable familia.

–Estúpidos ricos…–pateaba una lata. Su expresión era seria, de ojos verdes y algo mal vestido, pero bastante bien para el nivel de pobreza que lo consumía.

No era un chico adorable en su totalidad, ni siquiera llegaba a serlo, su expresión estaba marcada por una vida difícil y todo su ser era rudo y hasta esquivo con la gente que tratara de despreciarlo. Estaba en las concurridas calles del comercio, viendo los libros. Kirkland cual era su apellido tenía un pequeño y culposo defecto, él amaba los libros.

Simplemente los adoraba, su fuerte cubierta, la hermosa manera en que se explayaba la gente al escribirlo. Uno que otro libro usado, viejo y arrojado a la basura ese chico lo leía con esmero y había uno allí en el centro de la tienda más famosa de libros que clamaba porque él lo leyera, se revisó los bolsillos con incluso pena. Nada saldría de éstos. Una pelusa salió como si caminara y unos cuantos porotos, ninguna monedita siquiera. Pateó nuevamente la piedra con enojo hasta que sintió a un chico tocarle la espalda, era un hermoso joven de ojos azules, dio un respingo amargo queriendo quitar esa mano con violencia, pero éste sólo avanzó pasando de él directo a la tienda, Arthur lo observó con cautela de gato, sin perderlo de vista.

–¡Mi libro! –vociferó al ver que sacaba el libro que él deseaba tener en sus manos.

Le entraron celos, muchos celos, incluso estaba pensando en hurtárselo sin que se diera cuenta, era un tonto e ingenuo chico rico o al menos eso parecía, pero éste salió y sus miradas se juntaron.

–Para ti…–le arrastró el libro desplegando ambos brazos mientras sonreía grande, animado y vigoroso.

La cara de Arthur Kirkland era de foto, tenía un ojo entrecerrado con una mosca apunto de llegar a su retina, la boca abierta y los hombros caídos hacia delante, todo eso porque no entendía que sucedía, ese chico estaba comprando y de un momento a otro llegó frente a él a entregarle ese libro ¿todo eso había pasado cierto?

–¿Quién eres? –

–Alfred F. Jones y tú–

–Arthur Kirkland…–respondió esquivo.

El inglés hizo un gesto un tanto desconfiado fregando suavemente la cubierta del libro al tenerlo en sus manos y mirando de reojo al supuesto chico de nuevo.

–¿Por qué me lo das? –

–Porque vi en tu cara que deseabas tenerlo–

–¿Crees que me voy a tragar esa? –rió el chico con superioridad, sabía más de calle y gente mala que toda la que podría haber visto ese muchacho de azulada mirada.

–Tienes razón, mentí–sonrió con dulzura. –La verdad me pareciste lindo… muy lindo, me gustas–

El británico abrió los ojos y retrocedió un poco ¿en que contexto estaba usando la palabra "gustar"? ambos eran hombres, era imposible que de la otra manera, pero también era imposible que le agradara su presencia, estaba obviamente peor vestido que el chico y tenía unas enormes cejas de nacimientos -las cuales ya no odiaba- eran muchas mentiras para ese tipo, empezó a desconfiar.

Los dos seguían caminando, Alfred cual era su nombre no dejaba de mirar al inglés, intrigado, como si de una especie nueva y a la vez en extinción se tratara.

–¿Sabes que te puedo atacar y robar todo lo que tienes? –preguntó casualmente el anglosajón.

–¿Por qué eres de otra clase social? Claro, lo sé. –

–¿Entonces por qué me compraste el libro? ¿por qué no huyes? –

El americano hizo una pausa deteniéndose de golpe, el inglés volvió a ponerse a la defensiva, no confiaba en los ricos y menos en sus mimados hijos. El chico no hizo nada, se quedó allí parado observándolo para luego sacar un bolígrafo negro de su bolsillo. –Te lo escribiré, acércate…–

–Sólo dímelo, idiota…–suspiró.

–Así no tiene brillo…–hizo un berrinche.

El mayor suspiró con creces, al menos le habían comprado un libro, debía mostrar algo de "caballerosidad" aunque debía carecer de ella por su condición de vida, pero había aprendido que ser bueno no va en las clases sociales, aunque muy pronto ese pensamiento se vería destruido justamente por ese chico de hermosa sonrisa.

Pasó el brazo mientras sentía como le arremangaban la manga y escribían con suavidad, le dio un pequeño cosquilleo pero decidió ignorarlo, luego el chico volvió a bajarlo sin dejarle leer.

–Léelo cuando llegues a casa…–

–¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré antes, niñito bueno? –

–Porque me lo prometiste y yo siempre creo y cumplo mis promesas. –

El inglés levantó una ceja curioso ante el muchacho que le sonreía tontamente, está bien, no leería la maldita porquería. Como si le importara mucho la verdad. Dobló las cejas y se despidió levemente de ese joven llamado Alfred, aquel que le había comprado ese libro que tanto deseaba. El muchacho no se movió de allí, siempre que Kirkland volteaba la vista allí estaba y por alguna razón extraña, Arthur se lo imaginaba sonriendo.

Al llegar a su casa realmente se sintió un tanto estúpido, como un crío incluso.

–Ese chico… –carraspeó la garganta. –¿Por qué mierda le hice caso? –

Estaba recostado sobre su cama y aún no leía la supuesta razón que tendría el chico rico para comprarle el libro, se levanto la manga con suavidad para torcer su cabeza un poco y comenzar a leer. Cuando lo leyó botó su libro al suelo de la sorpresa.

"Realmente me gustas y de ese me gustas, estoy enamorado de hace tiempo de ti chico misterioso, espero verte pronto"

Eso decía, Arthur le faltó poco para dejar de respirar y no por la estúpida cursilería, sino lo aberrante que era que un chico desconocido, rico y mimado se enamorara de él. No lo veía posible, pero algo lo intrigó. A él no le gustaban los hombres, jamás lo hicieron, estaba seguro que entre él y ese joven no pasaría nada pero algo en su pecho molestaba, como queriendo verlo de nuevo y aunque Arthur no lo supiera en ese preciso instante desconcertado aprendería a querer con ese chico, a amar e incluso sufrir. Aquí empezaba su extraño amor.

_Esta historia continuará…_

**N.A: **Su historia antigua tiene sólo dos capítulos -o máximo tres, lo que haría de este fic un capitulo más largo- este y el próximo supuestamente donde llega al desenlace su historia y comprenderán todo lo que paso. Más de alguna persona debe darse una idea creo :3 eso por hoy, les tendré el próximo capitulo lo antes posible. ¡USxUK forever!

PD: Gracias a Solitudely :D


	7. Enamorado

Que viva el USxUK :D, siento dejar la historia botada tanto tiempo, es sólo que se me había olvidado de qué iba la trama, ahora la recordé, hasta el final, por unas milagrosas páginas, nos vemos :3

Dos semanas, dos semanas, Arthur Kirkland no había salido mucho, devorando el libro, cada historia, trágica y amenazante, pero con su final feliz, e incluso abierto, dejando misterio en el desenlace feliz que tuvo el protagonista del cuento, se había limpiado el escrito de ese niñito mimado, pero cada vez que miraba su brazo, es como que por arte de magia volviera aparecer.

Tonterías, tonterías de un niño rico, no a todos los conquista con esa sofocante, tierna y linda sonrisa. Se sonrojó un poco ¿dijo tierna? ¡dios lo escuchara, eso sonaba muy homosexual!, de todas formas, no le gustaba tener cuentas pendientes con nadie, así que verlo otra vez y tenderle la mano con algún favor no lo mataría.

–No me matará…–susurró con la vista perdida entre las piedras. ¿Qué mierda hacía allí? ¿tan aburrida era su vida que recurría a esto?

Debería empezar a hacer algo por su vida y ayudarle a su madre, aunque difícilmente conseguirá empleo, a lo más a lo que puede optar es a prostituirse, y la sola idea le da repugnancia, viejos extraños mirándolo con lujuria, ya había pasado antes, pero su madre lo defendió, y poco a poco él aprendió a hacerlo, a defenderse.

Suspiró, no debería estar allí, dio media vuelta resignado, cuando siente una mano apoderarse de la suya.

–¡Artie! –

–¿A-Artie? –bien, ese apodo le había quitado toda la masculinidad que creyó tener.

–¡Has venido a nuestra cita, sabría que lo harías, sólo te tardaste dos semanas más de lo esperado! –

–¿C-Cita? –tartamudeó.

Una florista cercana le tendió una flor al adinerado muchacho –¿Quiere una flor para conquistar a su doncel? –sonrió suavemente la muchacha, haciendo sonrojar al inglés.

–¡Claro, amable señorita, estará invitada a nuestra boda! –

Arthur miraba entre enojado e impactado la escena. –¡Yo no estoy para esto, me largo! –vociferó fuerte mientras daba la vuelta con brusquedad, siendo aferrado por el americano, que lo abrazaba de espaldas con una pasión que hizo que el inglés sintiera un suave cosquilleo en el estomago.

Fuerte y masculinamente trató de liberarse, pero el americano apoyó más su cuerpo contra él acercando la cintura, para luego, susurrarle palabras de amor en el oído y extenderle la flor de hace un rato.

–¡Oh maldito crío, estás demente! –

–¡Demente de amor! –señaló con ternura, capturando más la delgada cintura. –Eres calido Arthur, me encanta tu olor, todo me recuerda a ti…–

–¡Suéltame y deja de hablar raro! –

–¿Te gusta escribir Arthur? no tengo mucho tiempo, mis padres dijeron que debía estar para la comida…–

–¿Qué táctica de mierda es esa para cambiar el tema? –lo miró incrédulo, a ese chico le faltaban ocho neuronas de las nueve que tenía.

El chico le sonrió sutilmente, robándole un beso en la mejilla, el inglés parpadeó perplejo, parecía que era verdad lo que creía, ese sujeto frente a él era homosexual, no sabía qué hacer, si agarrar con melodrama un cigarro y decir "lo nuestro no puede funcionar, baby", o simplemente pegarle en las bolas por intentar ligarlo, era obvio que a Arthur Kirkland no le gustaban los hombres, claro que no, no tenían nada de bonitos, menos niñitos mimados como ese estadounidense.

–Toma…–le extendió un pequeño librito.

–¿Qué es esto? –miró ingenuo y desconfiado el diario.

–Yo también tengo uno, es un mini-diario, se puede escribir muy poco en cada página… el punto es entregársela a tu amada pareja para que algún día, cuando decidan casarse y hacer esas cosas de adultos que estoy seguro que te haré, se intercambien los diarios…–

–Es la cosa más nauseabundamente cursi que he escuchado…¡y entiende, no soy tu puto novio!–mierda, lo grito muy fuerte, todos se le quedaron viendo, más la gente que no entendía como alguien de la nobleza estaba con un harapiento chiquillo.

–¡Please, hazlo, hazlo! –le robó otra beso, esta vez en la frente.

–¡Dammit, bien, lo haré, pero deja de babosearme! –

El americano infló las mejillas. –Se llaman besitos de amor…–

–¿Sabes donde me meto tus besitos de amor? –

–¿Dónde mismo te meteré el "ejem" más adelante? –

Arthur lo miró, no entendiendo al principio, luego la cara se le puso rojo furia y agarró lo primero que encontró de una tienda cercana para golpear al americano que escapaba heroicamente, despidiéndose de Kirkland. Éste se hundía entre la gente que lo miraba, bien, ahora aparte de marginado por pobre todos pensaría que era rarito y se vendía a un rico, perfecto, puto Jones.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, miró el diario, hoy, tres de enero, prometía nunca escribir en esa cosa por más aburrido que estuviera.

_Seis de febrero:  
><em>_No sé qué mierda hago escribiendo en esto, sin amor, Arthur._

_Ocho de marzo:  
><em>_Alfred se me tiró encima cuando me vio en el centro, siempre me espera, maldito sea, casi me hace sentir mal dejarlo allí botado, y esa cara, dios, esa cara de victima que tiene, la odio, la odio, sin amor, Arthur._

_Doce de marzo:  
><em>_Me llevo -obligo- a ver las estrellas con él, al principio me negué, pero realmente se veían hermosas, y cuando puso su mano sobre la mía me sentí… me sentí… ¡a la mierda, cada vez que escribo en esto me siento más desviado! con cero amor, Arthur._

_Veinticinco de marzo:  
><em>_No sé qué hago, algo, alguien, ilumíneme, lo terminaré matando, me saca de quicio, y no es como si no tuviera nada más que escribir que no se trate de él sólo que…¡estúpido crío mimado! con cero amor, Arthur._

_Cinco de abril:  
><em>_Lo mataré… ¡lo mataré, lo mataré! ¡lo descuartizaré, sí, lo haré mientras duerma! él me… beso…sí, esa cosa que se hace en los labios… y esas cosas raras, y me tocó y… ¡no, realmente lo mato, lo mato!...entonces…entonces… ¿por qué aún sigue vivo? ¿por qué aún no lo mato? ¿por qué pienso en él? con mucha confusión, Arthur._

_Veinte de abril:  
><em>_Shit, me pidió matrimonio, está verdaderamente loco, y quizás yo también lo esté por seguir juntándome con él. Arthur._

_Quince de mayo:  
><em>_¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡lo matoooo! ¿quién es esa puta? ¿QUIÉN ES ESA PUTA?, con odio, Arthur._

_Veinte de mayo:  
><em>_Era su hermana, shit, no estaba celoso, claro que no ¡que no maldito diario!, sin celos, Arthur._

_Tres de junio:  
><em>_Lo…lo quiero. Aún con ganas de matarlo, Arthur._

_Quince de junio:  
><em>_Lo quiero un poco más que ayer. Ojalá esta cosa se queme y nadie la encuentre, con instintos pirómanos, Arthur._

_Cuatro de Julio:  
><em>_Es su cumpleaños, le d-eje que me…hemm…esto…yo, agh, olvídalo estúpido diario ¡no es pervertido, no pienses mal maldito papel! sigo virgen, Arthur._

_Tres de agosto:  
><em>_I'm…happy… maldito Alfred. Arthur._

Era un día más en que salía de la casa aparentando desinterés entre la bulliciosa gente, en la tienda de libros que se convirtió en su favorita, ya tenía más de cinco libros que le había comprado él, aunque se negara, no había forma de hacer entrar en razón al norteamericano, no había forma de que fuera menos como es, impulsivo, alegre, un tanto macabro y rudo cuando quiere, pero que se opaca con su miedo a los fantasmas.

Todo lo que hacía ser a Alfred único e irrepetible confundía a Kirkland.

Le hacía pensar que aquello era perfecto, que quizás, no todos los peces gordos eran malos tipos, que existían personas como Jones que querían marcar una diferencia, le hizo creer que todo sería perfecto, aún lo creía, hasta la charla que tuvieron esa tarde, después de que el menor entrelazó los labios, manos y cadera con el inglés.

Se lo hizo creer hasta ese momento.

–Y… ¿qué opinas Arthur? –hundió un beso más, que el muchacho inglés no respondió, sólo giró la cabeza y obligó a salir una escandalosa risa, falsa.

–¿T-Te vas? ¡pues ya era hora, me tenías aburridísimo! –

El menor le miró, obligó a que Kirkland lo miraba, éste apretaba los labios y miraba a cualquier lado, no deteniéndose en esos azulados ojos, sentía que si los miraba una vez más se volvería débil, que todo lo que luchó por no dejarlo entrar en su vida había fallado, en realidad, desde el principio falló, no quería un adiós ¿pero quién era él para pedirle que se quedara?

–Volveré Arthur… tenlo por seguro, recuerda que tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos–

–Tonterías de cuentos Alfred…–

–¡No, no son tonterías! –lo presionó contra el pasto, tomando sus manos, subiéndolas hasta arriba dejándolo en una posición incomoda, lamiéndole el cuello mientras el inglés se quejaba gruñendo con fiereza. –¡Dilo Arthur, no son tonterías, es sólo un mes! ¡si te enamoras de alguien más yo…!–

Y los ojos del inglés se tornaron un tanto más distantes, un tanto más fríos, pero inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba, depositándole un beso en los labios a ese impulsivo chico.–Te creo Alfred, yo te estaré esperando aquí… recuerda que no puedo ir a ninguna parte…–

–Mañana me voy, a las cinco… en la salida del pueblo…–

–No te iré a despedir con un pañuelo llorando afeminadamente, idiota…–

–Irás, lo sé…–

–Shut up…–

Sí, lo recordaba.

Lo recordaba, recordaba el amor que le tuvo a ese chico.

El capitán Kirkland yacía en el suelo, refregándose la cabeza con fuerza ¿qué eran esos malditos recuerdos? ¿por qué ahora? ¿por qué si los olvidó? ¿por qué los olvidó? estaba seguro que Alfred lo traicionó, que le hizo creer en algo que destruyó por completo, pero no recuerda más, sólo el día en que estaban despidiéndose.

Miró a los ojos a Jones, quien lo levantaba del suelo y salía a la cubierta, hubo una risa casi histérica afuera, mientras la ventisca resonaba contra la madera del barco, varios grumetes salieron a ver, era una muchacha elegante sonriendo, agitaba la mano, llamaba a Alfred, los ojos del inglés se abrieron de par en par mientras miraba a la chica, ella… ellos. Sí, ahora todo tiene sentido, ahora lo recuerda todo. Era un barco de la marina.

Alfred sujetó con fuerza el cuerpo que se removía en escalofríos en su pecho, no importa si recordaba o no sabía de que hablaba, lo único que importaba es que lo amaba y lo protegería hasta el fin, a su querido Arthur Kirkland.

**N.A: **Mucho tiempo sin actualizar esto, años, añoooos, ya, mucho melodrama, lo que importa es que la historia sigue, sí, habrá lemon, pero falta saber que fue lo que pasó en totalidad. En fin, nos vemos pronto, un fic más y llego a los doscientos, y pensar que este fue mi quinto fic je xD


End file.
